1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image recording method of forming an image on a recording medium and an apparatus therefor, and more particularly to an image recording method which can record information on a recording medium at high speed and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, recording information on a recording medium by a facsimile receiver or an ink jet printer or the like has been effected by mounting a recording medium on a supporting drum having a gripper pawl or the like, then recording information on the recording medium, and removing the recording medium from the supporting drum, to thereby obtain a record.
Such an image recording system whereby recording is effected with a recording medium supported on a drum enables a number of scans to be effected on the recording medium by rotation of the drum, and this is a very excellent system which can accomplish highly dense information representation by a small number of recording elements.
However, in the prior art system, time has been unavoidably required to mount the recording medium on the drum and remove the recording medium therefrom.
Also, the rising time until the supporting drum with the recording medium mounted thereon is brought to its constant speed state for the information recording and the fulling time for separating the recording medium from the supporting drum have been unavoidable.
These times not only have elongated the recording time per sheet of recording medium, but also such waiting times have been innegligible when information recording is to be effected continuously on a number of sheets of recording medium.
Moreover, in an apparatus for carrying out such a system, a supporting mechanism such as gripper pawl or the like has been required on the supporting drum and a control mechanism therefor has also been required, thus complicating the apparatus.
The supporting drum, which has thereon an accessory mechanism such as gripper pawl or the like, has unavoidably added to its weight and, since the supporting drum having such an accessory mechanism is driven from its rest or low speed condition to its high speed condition at each recording cycle, the wear of various parts of the apparatus has been so remarkable that frequent check-up and maintenance have been unavoidable.